Hosting a Dedicated Server
A dedicated server is different than a listen server. A dedicated server can be run alongside the game at the same time. This enables the host to leave the game and the dedicated server will continue to run with players connecting and playing on it. If the host leaves a listen server, everyone on the server gets disconnected. A dedicated server also allows for versatility in setting different functions, such as increasing the maximum player limit beyond 12. Important: A dedicated server still needs to be connectable to players, which means you will still need to follow the instruction in Hosting a Listen Server. Important #2: Dedicated servers are currently unable to provide administrative commands to the server owner (kick/ban). However, this functionality is planned and should be available when the Steam API integration is finished. Keep your eyes on the Steam Announcements in order to stay updated with this feature. Creating a Dedicated Server #From the Steam window, right-click the Unturned game in your Library and select "Create desktop shortcut". #Right-click on the newly created shortcut and select "Properties". #The text inside the "Target" field is what needs to be edited. All of the following additional commands need to be added to the end of the field: #*Map: #**-arena OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS #**-normalddddddddddddddddddd #**-bambidddddddddddddddddd #**-hardcoreddddddddddd #**-goldddddddddddddddddddddd #*Sync Setting:ddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd #**-sync #**-nosync #*PVP/PVE Setting: #**-pvp #**-pve #*Misc: #**-pass:PASSWORD #**-port:NUMBER #**-players:MAX #**-nographics #**-sv #:Order of commands does not matter. An example "Target" field will look like this: #: D:\GAMES\Steam\steamapps\common\Unturned\Unturned.exe -port:25444 -players:20 -nographics -pei -gold -nosync -pve -sv #To finish, simply Apply changes to the shortcut and double-click it to run it. The game should run and then immediately go to a gray screen. This screen means the server is running fine. #You should now be able to connect to your own server by running the game through Steam (not the shortcut). #Click Play '''> '''Connect, and in the IP field, type "localhost", then click "Connect" to join your own server. #*Note: Other players will not use "localhost", only you will. Other players will still need to connect to your IP as detailed in Hosting a Listen Server. Optional Server Improvements *(Free) Turn your IP address into a DNS: **Utilizing a website such as http://www.noip.com/ will allow you to create an easy-to-remember text-based IP address, such as "myserver.zapto.net". Players will use this name to connect to your server instead of the numbered alternative, such as "74.12.127.76". **#Register for a new account (free) **#Aftering signing in, select "Add a Host" **#Most of the fields are already done for you. You only need to give the host a name in the "Hostname" field, such as "unturned", "myserver", etc. You also have the option of choosing the domain name from the drop-down menu immediately to the right of the hostname. In the example to the right, my hostname will become "unturned.ddns.net". **#Once you click "Add Host", your IP address now matches the Hostname. Players can now use your hostname to connect to your server instead of your numbered IP address. **#'Optional but recommended:' Download the No-IP client in the sidebar menu on the left (download link here ). The client will run in your taskbar and automatically update your hostname to match your IP address if it changes in the future. If you skip this step, you will need to change your IP address manually with "Manage Hosts" on the noip.com website. External Server Listing Websites If you wish to advertise your Unturned Server, please check out the following websites: Unturned Servers - www.unturnedservers.com Unturned Servers on Reddit - http://www.reddit.com/r/unturnedservers/ UnturnedSL - http://unturnedsl.com/ Unturned Server List - http://unturned-servers.net/[[Category:Tutorials]]